Together Forever
by DualStarduster
Summary: Who would think that after 8 years of knowing each other, the day I asked my best friend to be my girlfriend... A zombie apocalypse starts? Nobody huh? Who would think, that I became the groups leader with my girlfriend Saya, our battle ready friend Saeko, a military otaku named Kohta and... my Ex who dumped me for my best friend. SayaxTakashi Rated T until later scenes


**So this is you're usual fanfiction, the casual what if? story. As you can tell by the section you are currently reading an anime fanfiction of HOTD or Highschool of the Dead. This specific What if? is, what if Takashi, wasn't an idiot as in listened to Saya.**

**Basically, I wanted this to be a more thinking Takashi and romance between him and Saya (Okay I am a nerd and I thought Saya deserved better! Yes I am a guy, Yeah I like guns too but come on! I think Saya should have gotten to say she liked Takashi to his face, so I will make them couples here!)**

**Let's go!**

* * *

It started out like any normal day for me. Well as normal as a kid in second grade can without feeling bored to death. I mean, new classes I didn't know anybody. Other than Rei but with her? She probably is busy talking to her other friends.

So, guess what that left little ol Takashi, in other words, what did the bored me do? Isn't it obvious? I got ready for class. I pulled out paper a pencil and book to read.

School didn't start for another half hour. I got in extremely early for two reasons. One, my mother thought it would be good for me to make friends other than Rei, speaking of Rei... Two, Rei'd kill me.

So here I was, in class before the teacher was there. Before kids even showed up, that is until I heard a disgruntled noise.

"WHAT! I thought I was here first! I'm always here first!" I looked over and my face flushed. The girl before me was my age, had pink hair and glasses, in other words for my eight year old mind, the cutest girl I had ever seen in my life.

I sighed, "Sorry, my mother thought it would be best to show up early, and besides, my friend would probably kill me for being late on the first day of school." I answered simply. "Take a seat anywhere really we have no assigned seats so don't bother looking for a nametag on the desks or anything like that."

She nodded despite being angry still obviously upset she wasn't first.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Saya, Saya Takagi." the last name seemed to spark something I looked at her, then realized what it was. The demeanor she carries, the way she shows herself as someone who is a hard worker. Then, I looked beyond that, her eyes glazed over, her fists balled in her skirt, and she bit her lip.

It troubled her. "Oh that's nice, I'm Takashi, Takashi Komuro, it's nice to meet you Takagi."

Her turn to look shocked, "You do know who I am right?"

I nodded. "What, you think I'm just going to be rude and _not _notice your discomfort. Seems clear to me that you're probably more embarrassed of the name than happy with it. Sides," I gave her a steely look well as much as a second grader could. "If you want me to actually treat you like that, you better show me I am not wasting my time."

Takagi smiled, "Alright Komuro, I think I can take you up for that." She happily smiled at me closing her eyes. My gosh again I say, cutest, sight, ever.

The bell suddenly rang. "Time for class I guess." I sat back down in my seat, when I didn't notice, Takagi switched seats right next to mine. When I gave her a questioning look she smiled.

"So far, in my entire life, you're the only one who doesn't treat me like I am a princess."

"I wouldn't say that, but if you want me to, I'm fine with it. I just saw you'd rather not have it mentioned and acted accordingly."

"Big words for a second grader."

"I could say the same for you Takagi-san." I said smiling back. We laughed a bit as more students walked in.

Class, could be defined in one word. Boring. That is... if Takagi wasn't next to me, she was slightly shorter, sometimes we'd just bump our arms into each other during our work. Usually she finished first, but I always came after her when it did happen. Childhood rivalry I suppose.

When lunch came, I expected to see Rei, but when I didn't I assumed she was with her friends or stayed inside or something.

I noticed Takagi didn't move. I went next to her standing up, "Takagi, shouldn't we eat our lunches?"

She didn't move and it startled me for a bit. "Oi, Takagi? You're really worrying me." I said with hurt in my voice, I guess making friends today, was a-

"Eh? Oh sorry, I just wanted to think this through for a bit." Her face went red for a reason I probably couldn't understand.

I sat down next to her, "What were you thinking about?" I asked tilting my head a little.

She giggled as I smiled, I just made the daughter of someone pretty high up, giggle. Seems like an accomplishment to me!

"I, I wanted to. To ask you if, if I could, you know... eat... with you." Her words got softer each time she spoke. But I heard just fine.

I stood up and immediately I saw tears well up, I turned to face her. When I bent forward bowing slightly I offered my hand, "Where to princess?"

She laughed with tearful eyes of joy this time. "Komuro... You're such a, such a baka." She laughed and playfully swatted my shoulder as I joined in.

We pulled out our lunches, when I saw hers, it was something I never would have expected. Plain ol PB and J sandwhich, some orange juice, and a pack of fruit and a ziploc bag of veggies. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Aren't you going to eat Komuro-san?"

I snapped out of it shaking my head, "Sorry, I just... expected well..." I couldn't put the words together.

When she realized she began to laugh, "You didn't expect gourmet food did you? For crying out loud this is school lunch and I'm only eight! It's not like I am eating lobster or fish or something crustacean. Enough stereotyping for you sir."

Once she said that, I laughed and pulled my own lunch out. Just like her I had a simple ham and cheese sandwhich, however unlike her, I had a little bit of sushi.

She peered over my shoulder at the corner we sat to look at my lunch. "Hey, Kamuro, what's that?"

I looked at her and said simply, "Sushi, you know, rice and fish stuff wrapped in seaweed. I usually have one a day. My mother makes them for me. She's a teacher at another school." I said proudly.

She giggled before eating again.

When we finished eating and putting it away we immediately went back into the room. "I thought you were going to play outside with some other friends." Takagi said to me.

"Me? Nah, I'm not the most social person, but staying inside, reading anything else, just not making friends. I make friends as they choose, and since it's the first day, I doubt most people will. I'd rather wait it out. If they want to know me so be it." I said shrugging. I pulled out a book, it was a little bit ahead of our class but honestly. Summer is boring so I read things, and when I run out, I study.

Takagi was shocked when she saw my book as well. "Komuro-san, isn't that... hard to read?" She asked tilting her head slightly, she is so freaking cute when she did that.

"Well, like I said I don't make friends, honestly other than Rei you're pretty much my only friend," I said honestly and for some reason her face turned red. "You okay Takagi-san?"

She shook her head and smiled at me. "I'm fine, let's just read for now." I nodded and returned to my book.

Once all this ridiculousness was over, I mean class, we looked at each other.

She smirked, her eyes glared. Definitely like her father in that aspect. "Tomorrow..." She said slowly drawing the word out. Before she flashed a smile and closed her eyes in content. "I'll definitely beat you!"

I scoffed before giving a playful smirk back. "Yeah right Takagi, rich or not doesn't mean you'll beat me." I laughed at her expression.

She put her fists at her side pouting cutely. "I'll so too beat you!"

The rest of our class, along with everyone stared at us. Either because I'm talking so disrespectful at her, or that she is talking to me at all.

We looked at each other, and burst into fits of laughter. "Same time?" I said offering my hand as I saw my mother. She too looked and probably saw her mother father or whoever picks her up.

"Of course." She said.

**Months later**

"Komoru-kun!" I heard shouting outside my door. Instantly my face flushed from being awakened like that.

See, Takagi and I became pretty much best friends as of... a week after we meet. She didn't like others because unlike me, they saw her status, not herself. So reality, I became her one and only friend.

She started asking if we could walk to school, seeing as we both get there early anyways why not just walk it? My house is only a couple blocks away anyway.

I sighed, "I'm up Takagi-san just give me a moment to get ready."

"You better!" She laughed probably grabbing us some snacks my mother made after she noticed she came to our house to walk with me.

I quickly slipped into some clothes and grabbed my bag. Once I got up I brushed my teeth and rushed down the stairs. "Yosh! Let's go Takagi-san!" I called out at the front door now.

"Hai hai, catch Komuro-kun!" She said tossing me an apple that I caught soon after.

"Let's go." I said grabbing her hand. Yet again her face turned red. I wonder why...

**Saya's POV**

BAKA! Doesn't he realize what he means to me?

One year I am just some kid, then I am the biggest deal in the world, and now I find someone who cares who I am as I am not who my parents are, not what I am but who.

I blushed so much the past year because of this idiot. Can't he ever take a hint?!

**Takashi's POV**

We made our way to the park, the first block to school, only two more, a little corner store at the end, and a neighborhood before reaching school. At our rate, about 15 minutes. Not much for eight year olds or should I say eight year olds that are the top two in class.

She started to talk to me after a while and her face returned to it's natural hue. "Komuro-kun, how'd you do on the homework?"

I chuckled. "The fact that we help each other understand it I know as much as you do." I told her simply.

She sighed, "Something up Takagi-sa"

"Would you quit calling me that!" She snapped at me, I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry Takagi."

She growled. "Just... just Saya. No chan no san no anything of the sorts, just my name." She said.

"Okay... if you call me Takashi no kun or san either."

Her face lightened but still held that devious feeling of anger.

We ended up at school and our day resumed into argumenting, about which one of us was right. Which didn't really matter since we did everything the same way. I guess we just felt we didn't have anything else to do.

**End of the year.**

It was finally the end of the second grade.

I was with my best friend Saya Takagi again. "So Saya, what are you going to do over summer?"

She looked at me as if I asked a stupid question, meaning she glared at me. "Spend it with my friend duh."

"Oh." I said, then the word hit me, her friend. "OH!" I said and she face palmed.

"Baka." She muttered.

"Well come on Saya it's the end of the year you should be happy.

**Saya's POV**

Ah the end of the year, the only fear in my mind, I want to stay with Takashi.

I had grown to like him. He was fun to be with, it got me thinking maybe tomorrow, I won't have to be alone anymore. I don't have to pretend to everyone. I don't have to be this girl that is always strong because of her father, a girl that doesn't need to be beautiful at all hours of the day like her mother, and more importantly. I don't need to be perfect.

I found him, I wish he was mine, but everytime. Every stupid freaking time, Rei. Rei Rei Rei! I hate that girl she stole his heart I can see it, and I am a second grader for crying out loud! Yes I have a higher IQ but still I deserve him!

She is a grade older than him there's no way I'm going to lose him to someone older than me. Call me selfish, but seriously?! I'm always with him I've never even seen this Rei!

So yeah I am selfish and jealous of Rei. But when I am over at his house I never see her, and yeah we are best friends. But, I am afraid. Afraid he's just going to think of me just. Just as a best friend.

I looked at his smiling face. Takashi...

I want to say it, but honestly, even he couldn't understand and I know that, it's going to be a long long time before he fesses up to her, to me... I may have to make my move to tell him.

Well... Goodbye Second grade.

* * *

**After Takashi see's Rei with Hisashi.**

I couldn't believe it. Rei dumped me a week ago, and now. Now she's my best friends boyfriend?!

Some friends they are.

I walked to the park, a park that held many memories, and _not _with that cold hearted girl. I picked up a stone and threw it across the pond.

"Figures you're here." I turned to see a girl with pink hair, all familiar, minus glasses. "You always come here when you're upset."

I didn't reply, she sighed and sat down next to me. I felt warmth at my side. Saya was hugging me.

"You know, Takashi, you could always come to me, anytime, even in class just come to me and ask I'll say yes. Besides, we are ahead in our classes anyway until like what winter?" We laughed but mine was more bitter.

I decided to ask her, "So, you know?"

She growled, "That Rei just dumped you for that ass of a best friend of yours yeah." I smiled, Saya always knew the answer, if she didn't neither did I, but if we worked it together, we'd always get it right in the end.

However I nodded still in her arms, Saya sighed, "Come on, let's go." I looked at her in question, in response, she rolled her eyes. "My house idiot."

She brought me to the side of the road and we sat. "Mac? It's me, yeah good to hear you too, can you pick me and my friend up? The Park I always went to when I was little. Five minutes? Okay." Saya opened up her backpack and got out a pencil and sheet of paper. "Mind helping me figure this out?"

I shrugged and scooted closer. "So let's see." I still felt terrible about learning my best friend, and my ex, got together. I guess they didn't think it hurt me. That only makes it worse.

A limo pulled up to us, immediately I knew it was Saya's. I slipped into the backend with her.

"Hey Mac, can you roll up the window, I need to speak with Takashi, alone."

"Of course Takagi." The chauffeur, Mac, said to her as he rolled the window up.

I looked expectantly at her, and she did the simplest thing. She let her arms out towards me, tears welled up. I went into her arms and just cried my heart out. She stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"Why, why did they do that." I asked quietly into her chest. "It was bad enough for the breakup... but seeing him... with her." I was so broken.

She put my head on her should and rubbed the back of my head. "It's all right Takashi, I'm always here for you, that's what _real _best friends are for." I smiled.

In a broken voice, I said to her, "You always were the best friend I could ever have." I held her tighter, before letting go again. "And Saya, thank you. You can dro-"

"Oh no you don't." She smirked at me. "If you think I'm just gonna let you drown yourself in tears now, no way in hell. You're staying over at my house, come on it'll be fun! Just like when we did at yours."

My questioning gaze spoke volumes. "Don't worry, my parents have been fine with you, honestly, their shocked my first friend didn't want to go to our house. The fact I had to invite you, in highschool no less, is more than enough to understand your concerns."

"You always know." I said to her.

"No," She said truthfully looking at me smiling her smile she gives to me and me alone. "We always know." I laughed with her.

I felt like I was using her as rebound, I didn't want to do that, but honestly... maybe, maybe I'm just the one waiting for my chance with her, when I get over the whole, your best friend is dating your ex.

As usual she noticed, and by that I mean she slapped me. "Would you quit thinking like that Takashi!" She yelled clearly frustrated. "I'm your best freaking friend! I need you to tell me or I won't understand!" My eyes snapped in revelation. It wasn't my fault, she never told me and I couldn't understand because of it.

"I'm afraid, that I'm just using you, I, I could never do that to you Saya."

The window rolled down, the driver, Mac, had told Saya, "Takagi we have arrived, I'll inform your mother about your guest."

She nodded and took my hand. "Come on Takagi, let's go. And don't even _think_ of running home. You're staying the night the whole week if it takes for you to understand got it!?"

Finally, I smiled, not holding any pain just happiness. I found bliss, and if need be, I've got myself, the greatest girl in the world as a best friend. Saya Takagi.

She and I walked into the foyer. As usual from a mansion, you have the double staircase. When someone can explain that to me, thank you. Saya took me up the stairs took towards the left hall and into a door on our left.

"This is my room," She told me happily.

I blushed, not because I'm in her room, because the _only _pictures she has that aren't with her family, are of me and her. I walked up to the mirror and in an ornate frame, was her putting a flower crown on me. "The first day we went to the park?"

She smiled. "Come on, you can take the couch there." She pointed to a couch next to her bed that faced a television set. "We need to talk afterall."

I lowered my head but set my stuff next to the couch. "What is it Saya?" I asked her.

"First off, quit being such a downer," My head lifted slightly, "Not what I meant, second, you should really come over more often than me inviting you. My parents know you're just about the only one I ever want to talk to, that is without feeling awkward around." I suppose that's true too. "Lastly, you have got to stop thinking about Rei and Hisashi! Yeah I get it, best friend is with your girlfriend. But hello! I've known you longer than that guy and Rei, she's alright but honestly she doesn't deserve you. I mean, I am pretty much always with you, yet I hardly ever see you two together. I know she's a grade ahead but she doesn't have to be away all the time."

I recounted that, and nodded. "Alright, I'll stop feeling bad about it, I'll visit every weekend if it's okay, and I'll move on."

Saya smiled, "There's the Takashi I know." She said before walking over and giving me a bear hug. "Don't forget it okay?" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before both our cheeks flushed. "S-sorry"

"It's fine Saya..." I said, "I better call my mother telling her I'll stay over."

"Right, theres one next to the mirror." I nodded and punched in the numbers.

_"Hello? Takashi residence who is this?"_

"Hey mom," I said into the phone. "I'm at Saya's house remember her? My friend, yeah, Saya Takagi why? Oh she said it's fine. Hey, she wanted to know if I could stay for the week and visit every weekend is that alright? Stay over. Wait what!? Um sure, yeah okay... I'll ask."

Saya looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"She... well she wanted to know if it was alright if I stayed over _during _the weekends too." Saya went deep red but nodded unable to form words. "She said it's fine mom. Really? Thanks okay. Yeah I'll be back Sunday afternoon, bye. Love you too mom."

I sighed as I put the phone back. "My mom wanted to work on some things over at home, make some projects and thought it'd be best to stay out of the house in case something went wrong." I told Saya before sitting next to her.

One of the maids at her house came to her door. "O-oh. Takagi-san your mother arrived, and Mac said you brought a guest, I was wondering if you and your guest wanted something?"

She looked at me and I shrugged. "Just a light snack is fine." The maid nodded and walked down the hall to the kitchen most likely.

The rest of the day involved things we usually did at my house, meaning mess around.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked Saya after we set the pillows from our fight down. "Pillow fight, video games, we've got homeform until winter break done months before as usual. Projects are all finished until December for our Science Fair, then what else?"

She shrugged, "Wanna watch some T.V?" I nodded and we just flicked through random channels.

After countless hours *Coughonecoughcough* we went down to actually eat something. What I saw wasn't anywhere close to stereotypical. Just as the shock from second grade where we had sandwitches, I see before me yes you guessed right. Pizza. Regular cheese pizza nothing else. No forks or knives to cut and be all fancy. I'd be shocked. Other than the brains and the utter cuteness I've seen in her, nothing you'd expect. She's really nice, just likes to talk about our collective brain power.

"Hey, Takashi," I looked at her waiting, "I was wondering if, if you'd..."

I waited but she looked away, I pulled her chin towards me and gave her a soft smile, "If you don't tell me how can I understand?"

She blushed realizing I used her words against herself. "I was wondering... if you'd... take me to prom."

I gave a confused look, "Isn't that for seniors, juniors and their dates? We are in our sophomore years still Saya."

The pinkette turned well pink. "You say that like I don't know! It's just... Next year, can you promise to take me to the prom? Please?" She pulled out her greatest weapon to mankind. The eyes.

Deciding to mess with her I gave her a look that said I was thinking, when she looked down I faced her and brought her eyes up to me. "Of course," She smiled, "Princess," and there goes her smile, it was replaced by a scowl and a playful smack to the arm.

"Don't call me that!" We laughed.

Then and there I made a promise. When the day comes, I'm going to ask Saya to stand by my side eternally.

Saya is the one that understands me, consoles me, knows me, is my world. I looked at her profile, her silky smooth face, kind smile and warming eyes. One day, when school starts again. She'll be the one.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know that many of you are probably thinking, wow... I'm shocked there are more stories that aren't M rated than are. I am too, but honestly, I don't think this is an M rated story yet. I say yet because 1. Let's face it this is Highschool of the Dead, I mean come on! Their wiki sight has their freaking breast sizes! (I am not joking)**

** concept of the story is nice, the whole zombie apocalypse and different zombies are a nice change but seriously this is a Hentai Anime smash up.**

**So yeah, this is going to be M rated later on (Will I do lemons? Probably not, maybe if enough tell me) and yeah I am definitely have it be Takashi and Saya mostly, but Rei? Seriously they got together in the anime, you don't do that after breaking up, moving on to the best friend, and then egging on how he should be more like him. That's just F***** up.**

**So here is my plans you pick which seems better to you.**

**A) Follow Canon but add personal parts every now and then with changes. (I don't approve of Rei cause honestly if I were Takashi and if I had a girlfriend that suddenly broke up to be with my best friend, uh hell no)**

**or**

**B) Canon every other chapter. So this chapter is clearly made up as it is more Saya/Takashi central than zombie apocalypse starts today.**

**The difference is. A is quicker considering I can create them faster, HOWEVER faster isn't good for me. I rush things and therefor ideas are forgotten.**

**Same goes for B. Yeah I go slower because I am a terrible brain stormer (I can put things together, but not make things up) but, the story usually goes longer than following Canon**

**The last option.**

**C) Make everything up, you could only go 13 chapters on A and 27 on B. While 27 does sound good and more than anything. I want this to seem more real. So that is more difficult.**

**There are your Pros from A: Quick updates, follows canon with Saya/Takashi Pairing**

**Pros from B: More detailed therefor more enthralling writing and not children book reading.**

**And Pros from C: It's so vaguely different it's a whole new story.**

**Yet do the Cons out weight the Pros?**

**A: Ends quicker, runs out of ideas faster,**

**B: Story could suddenly go on Hiatus without warning (As I tend to forget as I make new stories)**

**C: The longest wait yet most diverse version I can make.**

**Up to you, do you want quick slice (A), Block change (B), or AU within a What If? (C)**


End file.
